1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a photographing lens assembly. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a compact photographing lens assembly applicable to electronic products thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the popularity of mobile products with camera functionalities, the demand of miniaturized optical lens systems is increasing. The sensor of a conventional photographing camera is typically a CCD (Charge-Coupled Device) or a CMOS (Complementary Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor) sensor. As the advanced semiconductor manufacturing technologies have allowed the pixel size of sensors to be reduced and compact optical lens systems have gradually evolved toward the field of higher megapixels, there is an increasing demand for compact optical lens systems featuring better image quality.
A conventional compact optical lens system employed in a portable electronic product mainly adopts a structure of four-element lens system or five-element lens system such as the ones disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 7,869,142 and the U.S. Pat. No. 8,000,031. Due to the popularity of mobile products with high-end specifications, such as smart phones and PDAs (Personal Digital Assistants), the requirements for high resolution and image quality of modem compact optical lens systems has been increasing significantly. However, the conventional four-element and five-element lens structures cannot satisfy these requirements of the compact optical lens system.
Although other conventional optical lens systems with six-element lens structure such as the one disclosed in the U.S. Publication No. 2013/0033762 A1 is not favorable for effectively reducing the back focal length of the optical lens system due to the arrangement of the refractive powers of the fifth and the sixth lens elements. Therefore, it is not favorable for achieving an even more compact size and not applicable for the cell phones and other portable electronic products. Moreover, this optical lens system has a curved image plane resulting in more peripheral aberrations and thereby is not favorable for improving image quality.